Misunderstandings
by twins1729
Summary: James develops sudden feelings for Carlos. Will he misunderstand Carlos' feelings towards him back? Jarlos one-shot with minor Kogan.


**So this is my first Jarlos fic. I'm a huge Jarlos/Kogan fan, but my heart truly belongs to Jarlos (which is odd because my first BTR fic was Kogan…)**

**Sorry if this story is a little to fluffy, cute, and cheesey. I kinda started it on a whim and I had the beginning planned for awhile, but I didn't really know where I was going with it.**

**Thanks to my beta Jasmine (undisturbed on tumblr and jellytea on LJ)! You're amazing! **

**Also, FYI, I review for 100 percent of the stories I read, so yeah. ;)**

"Kendall, I'm going to kill you!"

Both James and Logan reacted by looking up to the noise coming from the hallway. They were sitting together on the orange couch in apartment 2J. James just rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his other two roommates. Kendall had obviously done something to piss Carlos off.

So when the two boys walked into the apartment, James' attention was back to his Man Fashion magazine. Stuff like this happened everyday. He wasn't too worried about it.

Logan looked up to see that Kendall was standing next to a dripping wet Carlos. Carlos, who was fully clothed, didn't look the tiniest bit amused.

"What happened?" Logan asked, still sitting next to James, and slightly chuckling.

"I-I," Kendall started through his giggles, "pushed hi-im, into the po-ol." Kendall burst out laughing even harder.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Carlos stated. "It's not even close to being funny. What are you, seven?"

Carlos was extremely irritated. He would've expected kids in kindergarten to find this sort of thing hilarious, but not Kendall. Even he, the lover of all things funny and pranky, was baffled as to why Kendall was still cracking up. Tears were streaming down Kendall's face.

"Look, okay, it wasn't the greatest prank ever, but come on!" Kendall began. "You have to admit that it's a classic! And you weren't expecting it at all!"

Kendall continued to giggle, but left the room saying that he was going to grab a towel for his still irritated friend.

James, who had been ignoring the whole entire situation, finally looked up from his magazine. Once he did, he saw something that made the air flee from his lungs.

Carlos was standing a mere six feet away from him, peeling off the soaked T-shirt he was wearing, revealing a glistening chest.

James could see the muscles move while Carlos tried to take off the constricted material. His mouth was gaping open and he could almost feel the drool dribbling out of his mouth. Carlos was breathtaking. So much so, that James stopped breathing.

He was jolted back to reality when he felt a pillow being slammed down onto his crotch. Even though it was just a pillow, James couldn't help but yelp in slight pain because of the force it was brought down with.

"What was that for?" James asked the boy sitting next to him.

Logan gave James a warning glare, and waited until Kendall returned with Carlos' towel to answer James' question.

Once Carlos and Kendall were preoccupied, Logan leaned in close to James.

"I had to, buddy; it was for your own good."

"What was for my own good?" James asked, obviously confused.

"You mean, you didn't notice?" Logan asked.

"Notice what?" James made a face. What was Logan getting at?

"You were starting to get a-a," Logan started. He leaned closer and whispered even quieter, "A hard on."

James sat up straight in surprise. He glanced back over to Kendall and Carlos, to make sure they still weren't paying attention, and then lifted the pillow off his lap slowly. Sure enough, you could clearly see his erection still present in his tight jeans.

He blushed violently and closed his eyes. After taking a few deep breaths, and thinking about Bitters in a bikini, he felt his erection die down.

He looked back and Logan, who James half expected to be laughing, but instead was looking concerned.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Logan asked, standing up.

Nodding, James stood up and followed Logan in the room Logan and Kendall shared.

"What do you want?" James asked. Although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Okay, I'm not stupid James and you know that." Logan began as he crossed his arms.

James just nodded and waited for Logan to continue.

"Did you get that because of Carlos?" Logan asked bluntly.

James flinched at the question. He truly didn't know the answer.

After a moment, James sighed, "I guess so, but I didn't really mean to."

"Are you gay? Honestly, why else would you get turned on?"

Not knowing what else to do, James answered honestly. "Yeah," he replied in just above a whisper, "I'm gay."

Just then Kendall barged into his room. He looked up to see James and Logan just standing there and stopped in his tracks.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

James looked quiet and timid. Like a scared puppy. He had just admitted a secret to Logan that he'd been carrying around alone for years.

"Nah, I was just leaving," James answered and walked swiftly out the door.

Sighing, Logan flopped down onto his bed. Luckily Kendall didn't question anything and moseyed his way over to his dresser, pulled out pajamas, and left the room.

It was getting late. Logan decided that James didn't need anymore interrogation tonight, and that he would finish the next day. He just wanted to help James. It was part of his caring nature.

After James has left his friends' bedroom, he went back to the couch to grab his magazine. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen cleaning up. Not wanting to be around anyone, he decided to go into the room that he and Carlos shared.

He sighed in relief when the room was empty. He crawled into his bed and grabbed his iPod. After only a few songs, he drifted into a quiet sleep.

It was almost midnight when James woke up. He was too groggy to remember what woke him up, until he felt a hand nudge his shoulder.

"Jaaaaames," Carlos whispered loudly, "please wake up." Carlos sounded desperate.

Worried, James rolled over.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I uh," the Latino began, "um…had a nightmare."

James smiled, "What do you need?"

"Could I, um, sleep with you?" Carlos asked while looking at the ground.

"No offense Carlos. You were all pissed off at Kendall today for acting too childish and now you want to sleep in my bed because you had a nightmare." James' reaction surprised even him. Although he tried to say as nice as he could.

Carlos didn't look up and just shut his eyes tightly.

"I had a nightmare that you, Kendall, and Logan all got murdered. And that I was trying to save you guys, but everything was going in slow motion. And when I woke up, and realized it was a dream, I started crying. I feel a little better now, but I would sleep better knowing that I'm right next to you and you're safe."

James couldn't help but smile. Until earlier that day, he never truly realized how hot and sexy Carlos was. Now, he was finally realizing how sweet, caring, and innocent his roommate was. He felt his heart start to flutter.

"Fine," James sighed over-dramatically, but grinned slightly.

Carlos just smiled and climbed into the bed next to James, but James quickly got out.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, but hurry up," Carlos called after him.

James shut the bathroom door. He just needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts before he went back to sleep.

"He's sleeping in my bed with me," James said out loud to himself.

After peeing, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, he decided he should go back to bed before Carlos started looking for him.

When James entered his room, Carlos was sitting up in bed, still awake, but lost in thought.

"Okay, time for bed," James announced and shut off the lamp next to his bed.

Carlos just nodded and lied back down.

Since the boys' beds were all twin sized, sleeping with two people in it was a little awkward. Both James and Carlos had to lie on their sides in order to fit comfortably.

James smiled when he noticed that they were practically spooning. He was glad that he was really tired, or else his body would get other ideas. He fell asleep staring at the back of Carlos' hair, willing himself not to touch it.

The morning came all too soon. James' eyes shuttered open as he began to hear movement around the apartment.

Not wanting to be caught by Logan, or anyone else for that matter, he quickly got out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

He let the water run down his body as his mind wandered. The images from the previous day began flooding his mind. Carlos all wet and dripping, his muscles flexing as he removed his clothes.

As it did the day before, James' cock began to stiffen. This time, James noticed it and was prepared to do something about it.

He grabbed a hold of his hard member and began to quickly jack off. Although he wanted it to last, letting the thoughts of shirtless Carlos linger, he knew that if he took a long time, he would get interrupted or caught.

After only a few minutes, James found his legs buckling and then felt his member go limp in his hand.

He washed away the evidence and finished his shower.

By the time he got back to his and Carlos' bedroom, Carlos was gone. He quickly got dressed and made his way into the kitchen.

James tried to keep his gaze away from Logan, but he failed. Logan stared him down and motioned from James to follow him.

Logan, who was an early bird, was already dressed and he led James out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"Okay," Logan started, "where did we leave off yesterday?"

James shrugged and Logan frowned.

"I don't know," James snapped. He hated when Logan got all bossy.

Logan sighed and placed a comforting arm on James' shoulder.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you." Logan squeezed James' arm.

James only nodded and Logan continued rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Look, I know you like Carlos. To tell you the truth, I've thought so for a while."

"Really," James replied, "because I didn't even realize I liked him, at all, until yesterday."

Logan laughed, "I know these things, okay? And I think he likes you too."

James' head shot up, "What?"

"I'm serious. He's totally into you. The way he stares at you, the way he always wants you around, the way he's always touching you."

James' mind instantly flew to the previous night when Carlos wanted to climb into bed with him. Did he really just want to lie in bed with James?

Just then, the apartment door shot open and Kendall walked out. His eyes were directed to Logan's hand still rubbing small circles on James' arm.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, seeming somewhat annoyed, "Again?"

"Nope, just leaving," James replied, practically pushing Kendall over and running back into the apartment.

Kendall looked over at Logan, who smiled shyly.

"Just giving James some advice," Logan stated honestly and made his way back into the apartment as well.

Once inside, James found Carlos playing video games.

"Carlos," James said while standing in front of the TV, making sure he got the Latino's attention.

"Ugh! What?" Carlos replied, trying to look around James.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

James couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But he knew that if he didn't do it quickly and right now, he never would.

James started making his way to his and Carlos' bedroom. Carlos sighed, shut off the game, and followed James.

James tried to ignore the stares he was getting from Logan, and now Kendall.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked as soon as James shut the door.

Feeling his heart beating in his throat, and his mouth getting dry, James just stared blankly at Carlos. He had somehow lost his confidence somewhere between the living room and his bedroom.

"I was, u-uh…um, wondering if," he couldn't get the words out right.

Carlos lost any annoyance he had with his taller best friend.

"What is it James? Why are you so nervous?" Carlos asked, smiling.

James licked his lips and gulped. He took a deep breath, he could do this.

"I'm just going to be honest Carlos," he began, "I really like you. Like, like you, like you, and Logan said that he thinks that you like me to. And I was hoping that maybe he was right."

Carlos' eyes widened so far James was afraid they would completely fall out.

"I don't know what to say," Carlos answered truthfully after a minute.

The words hit James like a ton of bricks. Carlos didn't like him. He was trying to let him down easy. He didn't know whether to cry or run. So he chose both.

He could feel hot tears form in his eyes as he bolted out the bedroom down and out of the apartment.

Why was he behaving this way? He was always so confident and now he's behaving so childishly. Running away from someone he liked was never an option before today.

He found himself a few blocks away, next to a small convenient store. Deciding that running had made him thirsty, he walked inside and bought a bottle of water.

The cashier gave him an odd look as he paid, and he realized that his face must've been covered in sweat and tears.

Sure enough, as he checked his reflection in an empty car's mirror, he saw that his eyes were wet, red, and puffy. And his hair was a mess from all the heat and sweat. For once not caring about his appearance, he ran his hand through his hair and walked a slow walk to the Palm Woods.

He didn't realized how close he was to the Palm Woods until Logan interrupted his deep thoughts.

"What happened in there with Carlos?" Logan asked with a worried expression. James looked around realizing he was already back next to the apartment.

"He rejected me," James said quietly. Hurt clearly evident with every word.

"He did what?" Logan was shocked. He was so sure that Carlos had a thing for James.

While nodding, James could feel tears well up in his eyes again. Seeing this, Logan reached out and pulled James into a tight hug.

James allowed himself to be comforted by Logan. He buried his head into his shoulder and allowed himself to cry quietly.

They thought they were alone until they heard someone loudly clear his throat.

Logan and James jolted apart quickly and glanced in the direction of the noise.

Kendall stood glaring at the two blushing boys.

Feeling embarrassed and still upset, James ran for the door and left Logan alone to explain the situation away again.

As James entered the apartment, he glanced around slowly to make sure he didn't run into Carlos. He sighed in relief when there was no sign of him and made his way inside.

He was about to make himself something to eat because he hadn't yet that day, when Carlos came walking out of the bathroom looking rather down.

"James!" He gasped when he saw his friend in the kitchen.

James looked up in horror. He was about to make a run for it again, when Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"What happened? Why did you leave?"

"Why? Because you got freaked out when I said that I liked you," James replied honestly.

"Wait, no I didn't!" Carlos retorted.

"Yes you did!" James yelled back. He started to shake, feeling the tears well up again.

Carlos wrapped his arms around James again, and pulled him closer than before.

"James," he whispered quietly into his ear, while rubbing small circles on his upper back, "I said that I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean that as in I didn't know how to turn you down. I meant that I was flattered."

Carlos felt James tense up in his arms and then James jerked himself out of Carlos' warm embrace.

"W-what?" James wasn't sure if he had heard Carlos right.

"I said that I was flattered. Flattered that you like me." Carlos blushed slightly and smiled.

"Are you just flattered, but you're not into me? Or flattered because you like me too?" The words coming out of James' mouth were quiet.

"Um…because I like you too," Carlos stated even more quietly.

"Really?" James couldn't believe it. Ever since he realized that he had a crush on Carlos, he never thought that the Latino would like him back.

"I'm not kidding. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. I can't believe that you never noticed." Carlos blushed and then smirked. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

James licked his lips. "Um, actually, I'm not sure."

Carlos scrunched his face up, "I don't understand."

"I mean. I know I have a crush on you. I realized it yesterday, but I honestly don't know how long I've really had a crush on you. Looking back, I guess I've liked you forever."

Blushing again, Carlos reached for James' hands. He squeezed them gently in his hands.

They smiled at each other. It was now or never. Leaning forward at the same time, their lips met for a soft, sweet kiss.

After pulling apart, all James wanted to do was to Carlos kiss again.

Carlos had his eyes shut and was smiling ear to ear.

In a matter of seconds, James' arms were around Carlos' waist, and Carlos' fingers were tangled into his friend's hair.

They made out for a few minutes before pulling apart again, both slightly gasping for air.

"Knock, knock," they both turned their heads to see Logan peeking his head inside the apartment.

Immediately taking notice of their closeness and the gigantic smiles on their faces, he knew that everything had worked out.

He walked over to James and pulled him into a hug.

"I told you that Carlos liked you," he said smiling. He could see Carlos grinning and blushing. He loved being right.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kendall stood in the doorway looking like someone had just died. Without saying a word, Kendall turned around and stormed off.

Logan shook his head at his best friend. He had been acting weird for the past two days.

"You could tell that Carlos likes me, but you still have no idea that Kendall's in love with you," James said laughing.

Logan's eyes grew wide and he gasped, "What!"

"You heard me," James replied, pulling Carlos close to him again.

Without even hesitating, Logan ran out of the room screaming, "Wait! Kendall! I can explain!"


End file.
